


Pour Out Your Heart

by genderneutralnoun



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun





	Pour Out Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/gifts).



Never let go!

Yea, I say! Do not let go! Hold them tight and close; your memories are what make you an individual! Every moment, for good or ill, is yours to make with it as you please. For what other use would youal have thought of the concept known as time?!

Do not pray. Hope! Hope, and Dream! Hope will fill your breast with mighty strength to bend the world to your needs; Dreams are to guide your limitless power!

There is a strength I know you have; it is the greatest strength of Humankind or any other thinking being, and so unique to us that even among us it is rare! But you have it. Ay, I am the Senser; I was gifted and cursed with the burden of great senses and the path that molded me to it, and I am never wrong!

My eyes tell me your ambition, my ears tell me your skill. I taste your passion and heart; I smell your strong and lurking fears. But with my skin and my hands, with my body and aura, I sense your strength! Your kindness and love is vast, and in the people you call with that, you will have the greatest kind of strength there ever was. You have united a strange and varied group in the love and admiration of your art! Such is a prestige I could never imagine having, and truly, a fulfilling one, indeed.

So do not throw this away! You need it, but even more, you deserve it. I too have such a hard time giving myself what I deserve. I cannot say I understand, because your experiences are so different from mine, but I know you must keep trying! You are the main character in your story. Write yourself a happy ending. And do it for the character, not the readers. No audience can ever be truly satisfied. There is no way to appease everyone. So appease the people you love. Appease yourself.


End file.
